Kiss From A Rose
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Artemis Houston is a 25 year old human and is brought into the world of Middle-Earth. A place that she only knows in movies and books. She is meant to save the line of Durin from being wiped out from death She must do everything in her power to not allow them to die. Can she succeed and be able to go home and continue living or will she be stuck there? Thorin/OC
1. Prologue

Kiss From A Rose

By: Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Artemis Houston is a 25 year old human and is brought into the world of Middle-Earth. A place that she only knows in movies and books. She is meant to save the line of Durin from being wiped out from death She must do everything in her power to not allow them to die. Can she succeed and be able to go home and continue living or will she be stuck there?

Disclaimer: I don't own The Hobbit, but I do own Artemis and what ever other characters that aren't familiar to you.

PROLOGUE

September 13, 2013

Erie, Pennsylvania

25 year old Artemis was heading home to celebrate her 25th birthday with her family and friends after having moved to Erie to attend a local college that dealt with theater and music. She wore odd clothing for girls her age seeing the fact that most women wore jeans and t-shirts. She wore a black corset underneath a white long sleeved laced up shirt that had belled sleeves, a black dyed skirt that was long reaching her ankles, a pair of black leather boots, and her wicca necklace. She had a large bag beside her which held her other clothes and books that she liked having with her to read when she was away. Beside her as well was a blue hooded cloak that she wore when she was out of the car.

She drummed her fingers on the steering wheel of her car to the beat of the music that was playing from her cd that she had in her cd player at the time, which was by Voltaire. Upon her drumming fingers she had rings on a select few. (Middle left finger a pale purple stoned ring that had a diamond on each side of it, on her left thumb was a tanzanite ring that had three stones on it, on her right middle finger was a rectangular garnet ring, and on her right ring finger was a crescent moon with a topaz, garnet and the same pale purple stone that matched the other ring she wore.)

She stopped at one of the gas stations to get some fuel in her car so she didn't run out when she was going to visit her parents and friends for her birthday. She killed the engine to her car and slowly got out of it. She ran her fingers through her brown loosely curled locks as she went inside to pay for 40 dollars worth of gas for her car.

She noticed an old man picking up **The Hobbit An Unexpected Journey**. "Good movie." She told him.

"Is it?" The old man asked her. His blue eyes looking over at her.

Artemis blushed. She wasn't expecting him to hear her really. "Yes."

"Then you must have read the books too." He commented.

"Yes, I have."

"Is there anything that you would wish to change in the book?" He asked curiously.

"Well if there was a way. Then yes, but Tolkin wrote it that way. He wouldn't want it to be changed. A female on the company would have smoothed out the rough edges." She said giving her idea of changing the book would be a good idea if she could do so.

The old man smiled. "Well, it seems that you have a good reasoning behind wanting to change the way the story was written." He said with a knowing look. "But a woman on an adventure…"

"She would be able to protect herself if she was to go on such an adventure like that."

"And you are saying that you can protect yourself?" He asked curiously.

Artemis smiled. "Perhaps I am not the best at protecting myself, but if need be I will."

The old man smiled and paid for the movie. He looked at her. "Well enjoy your wonderful day." He told her.

"You too sir." She said watching him go. She then told the cashier what pump she was at and how much. She paid and went back out to fill her car with fuel. After doing so she got into the car and began her journey home so she can enjoy her 25th birthday in a full party with her close friends and family.

Half way through the journey to her hometown she felt there was something wrong with her car. She could not keep control of it. The power of steering was gone and she had no breaks. Her car was out of control. She wrecked her car off of the road. Her world went black.

XXXXXXXXXXX

****This is the first part of a very long story. I have sixteen other chapters that will go with this story. Hopefully I will update this once a week, but I will be nice enough to update this twice in one sitting so you guys have something to read. I will have to type it up though which is fine since I have it all written down in a notebook. Please leave a review and I will update soon. I promise.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I Am Where?

Artemis soon awoke feeling damp grass underneath her body. SHe slowly lifted herself up off of the ground to a sitting position. She looked around in confusion. Where on earth was she? She looked around trying to see if she could find her car, but there was no car around. She had found her bag which held her clothes and books as well as her cloak laying on the ground beside her. Where the hell was she? She had no idea of where this place was. This was almost out of a book or even that a movie.

She turned her head sharply when she heard someone humming a tune. She quickly took notice of who it was. "No fucking way." She said to herself. "Oh my moon and stars. Gandalf the Grey."

The old man smiled at her. "Glad to see that you are awake Miss Houston. Surely you remember our conversation."

Artemis looked at him in confusion. "Why am I here and what conversation?" She demanded to know what was going on. This was too weird in her book. And she had seen some very strange things.

"Come on my dear we do not have much time. We have a meeting to get to. We have quite a long ways to go to get there tonight." He told her.

"Tell me why I am here."

"The conversation we had. Surely you remember it. About how you would change the story."

"Change the story? Tolkin wrote it that way for a reason." Artemis said her anger beginning to spike. "This was not the way that I wanted to spend my 25th birthday being dragged to another world altogether. By moon and stars I would not be able to do much on this journey." She shook her head. "How do you know if I am the right person for the job?"

Gandalf's blue eyes twinkled with a knowing look. He had of course brought this young woman here for a reason. He knew that she was something special. Perhaps he thought right when he chose this young woman to help on this quest. He knew that she wanted to change the outcome of the story, but she seemed reluctant to do so. Which was of course something that he was not planning on. He could sense that there was a form of magic inside of her. A rare kind of magic that he was willing to get her here and change the outcome. The deaths if Kili, Fili, and Thorin would weigh heavily on his mind if he could not stop this from happening. "You are the right person for the job Miss Houston and we can not fail with this. Three deaths can be prevented with your are fond of the line of Durin are you not?"

Artemis looked wearily at him. Of course she was fond of the line of Durin. She was fond of Thorin, Kili and Fili. But helping to prevent the deaths of those three men was not going to be some kind of walk in the park. "Yes, I am fond of them, but how is me being here going to help change the outcome of the story? Surely I won't be able to save all three of them."

Gandalf winked at her. "That my dear will be the very thing that you find out. Now come we mustn't be late for our meeting."

Artemis got up off of the ground quickly. She slung her bag that had her clothes and books in it over her shoulders. Then she slipped her blue cloak on over her thin form. She pulled the hood over her head covering her brown hair. She began to follow Gandalf towards the Shire. "Did you already alert the rest of the company?"

"I have. I haven't given them the idea that you are arriving with me."

Artemis looked at him quizzingly. "They have no idea that I am joining in. Thirteen dwarves, a wizard, and a hobbit. Adding me into the fray will be sixteen. Are you certain that he will approve of this?"

Gandalf pulled something out from his robes and handed them to her. "He will accept you." He told her, as she took the dual swords from him.

She looked at him in confusion. "What are these for?"

"You will need them." He told her with a smile. "You do know how to use them?"

Artemis slowly nodded her head. "But I am rusty. I haven't used a sword since I was 18." She said looking at him.

"It will come back to you no doubt."

"If he asks about what I can do. What am I to tell him? Besides knowing how to use a sword."

"You are gifted when it comes to healing no?" He asked with a knowing look.

She gasped. How did he even know about her skill of being a healer? She was a wiccan witch who used healing spells to help heal a person. Perhaps he knew more than what he had let on when he had first met her at that gas station in her own world. "How did you know about that?" She questioned him.

"You have a rare kind of magic than most humans from your world. You are different. I knew because I could tell when I met you in that gas station in your world. Surely you think that there is more to who you are."

Artemis looked down at the ground. She watched her step to make sure that her ankle high two inch boots would not sink into the ground. "I think there is more to me Gandalf, but I am not sure if it is what you think that I am meant for. This quest is a dangerous one. If I can stop this from happening would I have the choice of staying here or returning home?"

Gandalf's blue eyes twinkled with knowledge. "My dear that will be up to you in the end. You will be able to make that choice when this journey is all over. But you already know that you can not stray from the path until the very end. You are only here to change the outcome of what happens at the end of the you can stop Thorin from going into the dragon sickness. You have to be willing to prove yourself to him."

Artemis nodded her head in understanding knowing that Gandalf was right about what he said. She was going to have to befriend THorin and it wouldn't be an easy task. She had read the book and had watched the first film and was going to run into a huge problem with the moody dwarf. "I will try my best Gandalf, but I am not sure he will like me."

Gandalf laughed. "My dear girl you are a strong woman and know how to stand your ground. You'll know what to do when the time comes."

The two of them had arrived at Bag-End and it had grown very dark. It had been a long walk for the 25 year old because she wasn't use to walking that far in that amount of time even though Gandalf had given her breaks to rest her sore and tired feet. ANd there of course were eight dwarves ahead of them.

The door opened and the eight dwarves fell in. They soon got up and walked past the hobbit that had answered the door.

"Gandalf." Bilbo said tiredly.

Gandalf merely came inside. He turned and motioned with his head to Artemis. "Come on now. No need to stand out there."

Artemis looked sadly at the hobbit and came into the hobbit-hole.

"Now stay close to me dear. Wouldn't want you lost in the fray. I will introduce you to the company once Thorin arrives." He told her softly.

Artemis nodded her head. She watched Bilbo's failed attempt to stop the dwarves from eating him out of house and home.

A dwarf with white hair with a tray came up to them. "Excuse me, Mr. Gandalf, can I tempt you with a nice cup of chamomile tea?"

"Oh, no thank you, Dori. A little red wine for me, I think." Gandalf said before walking out of the dining room with Artemis right behind him to avoid being bumped into by other dwarves. He began to count the dwarves. "Fili, Kili, Oin, Glion, Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori… Ori…"

Bifur came up to Gandalf and said something to him in Khuzdul and body language.

"Yes, you're quite right, Bifur. We appear to be one dwarf short." Gandalf said.

"He is late is all. He travelled North to a meeting with our kin. He will come." Dwalin said to Gandalf.

"Mr. Gandalf?" Dor said coming back over to him.

"Hm?"

"A little glad of red wine, as requested. It's, eh, got a fruity bouquet."

Gandalf took it from him. "Ah. Cheers." He said drinking from the tiny cup. He looked at it sadly.

Artemis looked at Gandalf. "Maybe it's best that I stay out of the way."

"My dear girl you should eat something. Can't have you starving."

Artemis looked at the dwarves who were already eating. "I think it is wise that I don't eat. I already lost my appetite." She told him softly.

"Gandalf who is with you?" Asked Kili looking at them away from his meal.

Everyone seemed to go silent at Kili's question.

"Oh dear. I wasn't expecting to introduce you so early my dear." He said looking down at her.

She looked up at him and let out a sigh. "It's fine." She told him. She looked at the group of 12 dwarves and let out another sigh and removed the blue hood from her head. "Artemis Houston at your service." She said with a small smile.

The group introduced themselves to her even though she already knew who they were.

"Miss Houston why don't you sit with us and eat with us?" Fili asked with a charming smile.

Artemis shook her head. "Sorry I am not really hungry." She said with a small smile. She removed her cloak and bag placing them out of the way. She stood beside her things leaning against the wall. She already felt out of place with being here with people who ate more than she did.

XXXXXXXXXXX

****This is the end of chapter one. I know that I said that I would update it with in the day and I kept to my word and here it is. Please let me know what you think so far. I hope it isn't too choppy. I tend to have that problem when I write fanfiction. I promise I will update soon. I will try to update within the next couple of days. I am trying to space it out so I don't have to wait for the Desolation of Smaug to come out on DVD to get the plot right for the second movie. So please leave a review and I will happy to see kind reviews and constructive reviews as well. Anything to help me become better in my writing. Until next time.


	3. Chapter 2

Authoress Note: I know one of my reviewers suggested that Artemis should join in on the burping contest, but I don't really see my character would join in on the burping contest. It was a really great idea, but hopefully it doesn't disappoint you guys with what happens in this chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

The Meeting

"My dear Bilbo, what on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asked the hobbit. He was standing next to Artemis who was busy watching what was going on around her.

"What's the matter? I am surrounded by dwarves. What are they doing here?" Bilbo demanded the old wizard.

"Oh they're quite a merry gathering, once you get use to them." Gandalf said offhandedly.

"I don't want to get use to them. The state of my kitchen! There's mud trod into the carpet, they've p-pillaged the pantry. I am not even going to tell you what they've done to the bathroom. They've all, but destroyed the plumbing. I don't understand what they are doing in my house. The only one that hasn't pillaged the pantry is this young woman right here. She at least shows some respect towards me and not eat me out of house and home." He said as his voice showed his agitation of the dwarves being here in his home.

Artemis felt bad for the hobbit. That was why she had not drank or eaten anything in his home. She wanted him to have that respect.

Gandalf hummed at the thought. He already knew that she was polite. More polite than what he thought she would have been.

Ori came up to Bilbow with a plate in his hands. "Excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?" He asked politely.

Artemis had to admit at least one of the dwarves that was here had manners. Polite in some kind of way which she was glad to know, but she was not sure if Bilbo liked it.

"Here you go, Ori, give it to me." Fili said taking the plate from the third youngest dwarf and threw it to Kili, who then threw the plate behind his back to Bifur who was standing at the sink. Bifur caught it without looking.

Dishes were flying around the room all going towards the kitchen. Gandalf had to duck to avoid getting hit. "Oh!"

Bilbo once again was trying to get them to stop. "Excuse me, that's my mother's West Farthing crockery, it's over a hundred years old!"

The dwarves at the table began to use the utensils on the table.

"Can… can you not do that? You'll blunt them." Bilbo said trying his best to get them to stop, but he hadn't gotten far with it. Oh no not at all. They were not listening to him.

"Oh, d'hear that lads? He says we'll blunt the knives." Bofur said making a smart remark to what the hobbit said.

Artemis could not help, but groan. She had felt a headache coming on after seeing the dishes flying through the air and they still were.

_Blunt the knives, bend the forks_

_Smash the bottles and burn the corks_

_Chip the glasses and crack the plates_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

_Cut the cloth and tread on the fat_

_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat_

_Pour the milk on the pantry floor_

_Splash the wine on every door_

_Dump the crocks into a boiling bowl_

_Pound them up with a thumping pole_

_When you've finished, if any are whole_

_Send them down the hall to roll_

_…_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

Bilbo huffed into the kitchen in anger only to see that the dishes were neat and clean.

The dwarves and Gandalf laugh at Bilbo.

There was suddenly three loud knocks on the door causing Artemis to wince. Her headache was slowly growing worse and the loud knocks didn't do much good for her poor head.

"He's here." Gandalf told them.

They go to the door and Gandalf opens it.

Thorin enters the hobbit-hole. "Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. Wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door." He said gruffly.

Artemis shivered a little. His voice was powerful indeed. Something that she was not expecting since coming to this world.

"Mark? There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago." Bilbo stated clearly not happy with what was said by Thorin.

"There is a mark. I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield." Gandalf said introducing Bilbo to Thorin.

Thorin had removed his cloak and handed it to Kili. He turned his attention to the hobbit that stood before him. "So, this is the hobbit. Tell me, Mister Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

"Pardon me?"

Thorin walked around the hobbit looking at him to see if Gandalf had truly done and lost his mind. "Ax or sword. What's your weapon of choice?" Thorin asked again. So far he was not pleased with Gandalf had chosen for their fourteenth member.

"Well, I do have some skill at Conkers, if you must know, but I fail to see why that's relevant."

Thorin crossed his arms. "Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." Thorin said looking at Gandalf. He then noticed a woman standing next to him with long brown hair in loose curls and brown eyes. "And this? Why is there a woman here and you have yet to introduce her."

"Thorin this is Artemis Houston. She shall be our fifteenth member." Gandalf told him smoothly. If he was going to have to prove it to Thorin that Artemis could handle herself than he would.

Artemis stiffened when she felt his eyes on her.

"Tell me Miss Houston have you done much fighting?" He asked his first question that he had asked with Bilbo.

"Yes." She said softly. "Though I am a bit rusty."

"Sword or ax?"

"Dual swords." She stated, as she looked at him.

"I don't see how much help she is going to be if she is rusty with sword play, Gandalf."

"I brought her for more than one reason. She is from another world and her gifts are something to behold." Gandalf said telling Thorin the truth. The only thing he kept hidden was she knew what happened at the end of this trip to reclaiming their homeland.

He turned his attention fully to Gandalf. "ANd her gift. What might that be?"

"She is also a wonderful healer."

"We have one healer already. We won't need another." He said in anger.

Artemis shivered when she saw his aura was a muddy red. Her gifts were becoming more and more stronger. She was afraid that Thorin's aura would soon enough turn black.

"Trust me on this Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror. You will need her gifts on this journey." Gandalf told him.

Thorin looked at Artemis. "She doesn't look like much, but I suppose I will have to trust you, Gandalf."

They go into the dining room.

Thorin was eating his meal.

Bilbo had brought some food to Artemis which wasn't much. "Here. You haven't eaten yet." He said softly to her.

Artemis looked at him. "Oh no. I couldn't." She said softly.

"Please. You look hungry and thirsty." He said handing her a glass of wine with the food.

"Thank you." She said taking it from him. She had to admit so far this was not the way that she had wanted to spend her 25th birthday even though here it was April 26th and not September 13th.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?" Balin asked Thorin.

"Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms." Thorin replied.

"What do the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?" Dwalin asked.

"They will not come." Thorin said, as the dwarves showed their disappointment. "They say this quest is ours and ours alone."

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo asked confused.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light." Gandalf told the hobbit.

Bilbo brought a candle over to the table as Gandalf laid a map down onto the table.

Artemis finished eating and came closer so she could see as well.

"Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak." Gandalf said.

"The Lonely Mountain." Bilbo said reading the map.

"Aye." Gloin said. "Oin has read the portents and the portents say it is time."

"Ravens have been flying back to the mountain as it was foretold. When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end."

Bilbo turned and looked at them. "Uh. What beast?"

Artemis pinched the bridge of her nose. She knew what beast that they were talking about. She knew that Bilbo was most likely going to freak out due to this. All because not many dragons had been seen anywhere in Middle-Earth for a while.

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks, extremely fond of precious metals…" Bofur began to say to Bilbo.

"Yes, I know what a dragon is." Bilbo snapped.

Ori jumped up. "I'm not afraid! I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of the Dwarvish iron right up his jacksie."

Several of the dwarves shout causing Artemis to wince.

"Sit down!" Dori yelled at Ori pulling him down.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us. But we number just 13, and not 13 of the best, nor brightest." Balin said causing shouts around the table. "Well 14 if you count Miss Houston."

"What did he say?" Oin asked.

Fili smacked his fist off of the table. "We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf."

"And you forget. We have a wizard in our company. Gandalf had killed hundreds of dragons in his time." Kili stated proudly.

"Oh, well, now, uh. I-I-I wouldn't say that, I…."Gandalf started to say.

Artemis gave him a look. She knew that he had never slain a dragon in his life.

"How many, then?" Dori asked looking at Gandalf.

"Uh what?"

"Well, how many dragons have you killed? Go on, give us a number!" Dori said looking at him.

Artemis just shook her head as he hummed and nervously smoked on his pipe. Her ears were ringing due to the yells of the dwarves trying to argue about how many dragons Gandalf had killed.

"Shazara!(Silence)" Thorin yelled in anger causing them to go silent.

Artemis rubbed her ears. He was louder than what she thought he would have been.

"If we have read these signs, do you not think that others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor? Du Bekar! Du Bekar! (To arms! To Arms!)"

All the dwarves cheer except for Balin.

"You forget, the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain." Balin said telling Thorin his concern.

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." Gandalf said twirling his fingers before producing a dwarvish key.

Thorin looked at it in wonder. "How came you by this?"

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safe keeping. It's yours now." Gandalf said handing him the key.

"If there is a key, there must be a door." Fili said.

Gandalf points to the runes on his map with his pipe. "These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls."

"There's another way in." Kili said with a smile.

"Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle Earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But, if we are careful and clever, I believe it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar." Ori stated.

"Hm, a good one, too. An expert, I'd imagine." Bilbo said thinking.

"And are you?" Gloin asked looking at Bilbo.

"Am I what?"

Artemis wanted to smack her head. Bilbo had pretty much fallen into that one.

"He said he's an expert! Hey hey!" Oin said laughing.

Several of the other dwarves laughed.

"M-me? No,no,no,no,no. I'm not a burglar. I've never stolen a thing in my life."

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material. Miss Houston would seem more of the type." Balin said looking at the young woman.

Artemis's eyes widened. "Oh no, no, dear me. No, I can't even move out of my parents home without being caught." She said shaking her hands causing the gold bracelets she wore on her wrists to clang together.

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." Dwalin said solemnly.

The dwarves began to argue again. This time about Bilbo not being able to fend for himself in the wild.

Gandalf stood to his full height casting a shadow onto the group. "Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar then a burglar he is." He said in a powerful tone causing them to stop arguing amongst themselves. He reverted back to normal. "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of hobbit will all, but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the 14th member of this company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest, and he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself. You must trust me on this. You already trust me with the 15th member."

"Very well. We will do it your way." Thorin said.

"No,no,no."

"Give him the contract. Her as well."

"Please."

"Alright, we're off." Bofur said with a smile.

Balin handed the contract to Artemis first.

Artemis looked at Gandalf. Her brown eyes narrowed at him.

Gandalf nodded his head.

Artemis gave him a curt nod and signed her name not even reading the contract surprising them. "I will not need any kind of payment to help." She stated handing it to Balin.

Balin handed it to Bilbo. "It's just the usual summary of out of pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth."

"Funeral arrangements?" Bilbo stepped back a few feet to read the contract over.

Thorin leaned towards Gandalf whispering something to him and Gandalf answered back in a hushed tone.

"Terms: Cash upon delivery up to, but not exceeding one fourteen of total profit, if any. Seems fair. Eh, present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence there of including but not limited to lacerations… evisceration… incineration?"

"Oh, aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in a blink of an eye." Bofur said looking at Bilbo.

Bilbo looked breathless. "Huh…"

"You all right, Laddie?" Balin asked looking at Bilbo.

Bilbo bent over, nauseous and pained. "Uh, yeah… feel a bit faint."

"Think furnace with wings." Bofur said.

"Air, I-I-I need air." Bilbo said becoming worse.

"Flash of light, searing pain, then poof! You're nothing more than a pile of ash."

Bilbo breathed heavily trying to compose himself as they looked on. "Hmmm… Nope." Bilbo faints crashing to the floor hitting his head.

Artemis winced.

"Ah, very helpful, Bofur." Gandalf looked at Artemis and pulled her aside. "You'll be able to help him, my dear, but you'll be tired afterwards. You will need no candles. So all you have to do is say the spells." He told her in a hushed tone.

Artemis looked at Bilbo then back to Gandalf.

"He will have a concussion with how hard he hit his head."

Artemis nodded her head before going over to Bilbo. SHe had long since had taken her boots off bringing her down to 4'10 which made her taller than most of the dwarves except for a few of them. She brushed past a few of them before getting to kneeled down next to him. She placed her hand on his forehead.

"Gandalf what is she doing?" Kili asked confused as much as the other dwarves were.

"You'll see soon enough." Gandalf said looking over at Artemis.

Artemis slowly closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It had been a while since she had to heal anyone. But she did not want Bilbo to have a concussion when he woke. "Trean beannachdan agus slainte bi ar tu. Aiseirigh Dain'cecht agus bris seo mallacht. Mascail agus dibir bu airt. An solas de Awen cuidigh mo! Dibir seo tinne me! Dean as! Dean as! Dean as!" She said the spell. Her hands had begun to glow turquoise in color, as she healed the concussion.

THe dwarves looked on in shock.

Artemis slowly opened her eyes and slumped back some. "He will need to be taken into the other room so he can wake up." She said tiredly.

"And what of you Miss Houston?" Balin asked looking at her.

Gandalf picked Bilbo up and took him to another room to place him into a chair.

Artemis slowly tried to stand. Her legs were shaky. "I will most likely need to sit." She said trying to take a step forward, but her legs were not going to allow her.

Gandalf had caught her before she crumpled to the floor. "You did well, my dear girl." He told her before scooping her up into his arms and taking her into the other room placing her into a chair so she could rest and regain some of her energy.

"Gandalf?" Ori asked looking at the wizard.

"Yes, Ori?" Gandalf asked looking at the third youngest dwarf.

"What exactly was that?"

"My dear Ori, that was a healing spell. Miss Houston is a very gifted young woman. THis is one of her many talents that she has. ONe of the reasons why I brought her as the 15th companion."

Ori nodded his head. He returned to the table with the others.

Bilbo soon enough awoke and now was holding a cup of tea in his hands. He had noticed that Artemis was in the other chair looking more weary than he had seen her before. She was holding a cup of tea in her hands as well. "I'll be all right, let me sit here quietly for a moment."

"You've been sitting quietly for far too long. Tell me, when did doilies and your mother's dishes become so important to you? I remember a young hobbit who always was running off in search of elves in the woods, who'd stay out late, come home after dark, trailing mud and twigs and fireflies. A young hobbit who would have liked nothing better than to find out what was beyond the borders of the Shire. The world is not in your books and maps, it's out there." Gandalf said to Bilbo.

"I can't just go running off into the blue. I am a Baggins of Bag-End."

"You are also a Took. Did you know that your great-great-great-great uncle Bullroarer Took, was so large he could ride a real horse?"

"Yes."

"Well, he could. In the Battle of Green Fields, he charged the goblin ranks. He swung his club so hard it knocked the Goblin King's head clean off, and it sailed a hundred yards through the air and went down a rabbit hole. And thus the battle was won, and the same time the game of golf was invented at the same time." Gandalf said.

Artemis stoods up. "I'll be out there in the other room if you shall need me." She told Gandalf.

"Be careful my dear."

Artemis nodded her head and shakely went back into the other room to be with the dwarves and allow Gandalf and Bilbo to talk.

"How are you feeling Lass?" Gloin asked looking at her.

Artemis slumped into one of the empty seats that had a back on it. "Tired." She said softly.

"That is quite a gift you have." Bofur said with a smile. "You'll come in handy."

Artemis smiled a small smile. "I have more than that gift Mister Bofur. Much more and i am sure they'll be seen soon enough."

Bilbo walked down the hall.

"It appears we lost our burglar. Probably for the best. THe odds were always against us. After all, what are we? Merchants, miners, tinkers, toy-makers. Hardly the stuff of legend." Balin said to Thorin.

"There are a few warriors amongst us." Thorin replied.

"Old warriors."

"I will take each and every one of theses dwarves over any army from the Iron Hills. For when I called upon them they came. Loyalty, honor, willing heart. I can ask no more than that."

"You don't have to do this. You have a choice. You've done honorably by our people. You have built a new life for us in the Blue Mountains, a life of peace and plenty. A life worth more than all the gold in Erebor."

Artemis knew that Thorin wouldn't give up. SHe knew that the dwarves couldn't hear them because they were far enough away, but she heard them because she was close enough to them. She saw Thorin hold up the key.

"From my grandfather to my father, this has come to me. They dreamt of the day when the dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland. There is no choice Balin. Not for me."

"Then we are with you, Laddie. We will see it done. Even she will see it done. SHe is behind you even though she does not know us." Balin said looking over at Artemis.

Thorin looked over at her. "She is a fool to join us, but her gift will help us. We will need it if one of us get badly injured." He could not understand why this young woman would sign her life away to help them reclaim their home. She didn't even read the contract. He thought she was insane to do so.

Later on the dwarves were in Bilbo's living room next to the fire. All of them were smoking on their pipes.

Artemis sat next to Gandalf who was also smoking on his pipe. Artemis had pulled out her cigarettes that she always carried on her and was smoking one.

The dwarves began to hum and Thorin began to sing.

Far over the misty mountains cold

To dungeons deep

And caverns old

We must away

'Ere break of day

To find our long forgotten gold

The pines were roaring on the height

The winds were moaning in the night

The fire was red, it flaming spread

The trees like torches blazed with light

Artemis listened sadly to the song. She looked over at Gandalf and could only hope that Gandalf had made the right choice in picking her. She slowly drifted off to sleep because in the morning the journey would begin.

XXXXXXXXX

This is the end of chapter 2. Please let me know what you think so far. I want to know how I am doing with my writing. Until next time.


	4. Chapter 3

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 3 of Kiss From A Rose. Thank you to all who have left a review for my story. I hope that I won't lose my fans who like this story so far. And hopefully that this story will just grow more interesting. Without further ado Chapter 3 of Kiss From A Rose.

Chapter 3

The Journey's Beginning

The next morning Artemis woke up feeling about as refreshed as she could. She slowly got up running her fingers through her hair and saw Gandalf standing there.

"Come on my dear girl. We must move along. We have a long trip ahead of us. We are to pick up some supplies near the Green Dragon." Gandalf told her with a smile.

"Do I have enough time to change?" She asked yawning.

"Of course my dear girl. You have enough time to change your clothes."

Artemis got into her bag and grabbed her black pants. She slipped into the bathroom and changed into them. She came back out and put her black dye skirt into her bag. She slipped her boots onto her feet. She put her blue cloak on and then grabbed her bag. She came out and saw the dwarves were loading up their ponies which they had just gotten.

"Good morning lass." Balin said looking at her. "This is your pony."

She looked at the black and white pony Now this was something that she could handle. She strapped her pack onto the pony. "Thank you Balin." She said as she put her swords on the horse as well. She looked nervously at it.

"You never rode a pony have you lass?" Kili asked in a tone that he thought that she knew how to ride one.

Artemis looked at Kili. "No, I've never ridden one before." She stated. "My sister had the knack for riding."

Kili's eyes widened. "I was only joking."

"And I am not. I don't even know how to get up on one."

"Let me help you." He told her, as he came over to her. He helped her up onto her pony.

Artemis looked down at him. "Thank you Kili." She said with a small smile.

Kili smiled. "Anything to help our special healer." He said before going to his horse and getting onto it.

They began their journey towards Bree where they would get supplies that they needed for their journey.

"Lady Artemis do you know any songs?" Bofur asked curiously looking at the dark haired woman that travelled with them.

Artemis looked at the hat wearing dwarf. "Of course I know many songs."

"Do you sing?"

Artemis slowly nodded her head.

"Please sing us something."

"Oh no I couldn't." Artemis said softly.

"Oh come one please." Kili said giving her a pout. "You heard us sing. A happy tune?"

"I don't know many happy tunes. Perhaps this one will work." She said softly.

The dwarves had gone silent to listen to her sing.

_Green finch and linnet bird,_

_Nightingale, black bird,_

_How is it you sing?_

_How can you jubilate,_

_Sitting in cages,_

_Never taking wing?_

_Outside the sky waits,_

_Beckoning, beckoning,_

_Just beyond the bars._

_How can you remain_

_Staring at the rain,_

_Maddened by the stars?_

_How is it you sing_

_Anything?_

_How is it you sing?_

_Green finch and linnet bird_

_Nightingale, Black bird,_

_How is it you sing?_

_Whence come this melody constantly_

_Flowing?_

_Is it rejoicing or merely halloing?_

_Are you crowing?_

_Are you screaming?_

_Ring dove and robinet_

_Is it for wages,_

_Singing to be sold?_

_Have you decided it's_

_Safer in cages,_

_Singing when you're told?_

_My cage has many rooms_

_Damask and dark_

_Nothing there sings,_

_Not even my lark_

_Larks never will, you know_

_When they're captive._

_Teach me to be more adaptive._  
_Green finch and linnet bird_

_Nightingale, blackbird,_

_Teach me how to sing._

_If I cannot fly_

_Let me sing._

"My word." Fili said in surprise.

Artemis looked confused at him. "What?"

"You sing beautifully." He complemented.

Artemis felt her face grow warm. It had been the first time that she had actually sang since high school. Now she was here in Middle-Earth singing one song and getting a compliment on her singing something that she was not use to.

"Lady Artemis?" Ori said looking at her.

"Yes, Ori?"

"Would you like to place a bet to see if Mr. Baggins will be joining us or not?"

Artemis shook her head. "No, thank you , Ori. I have no money to bet anyways." She said with a small smile. It was true she had no money on her so there was no way that she could place a bet.

Ori nodded his head in understanding.

Artemis liet out a sigh as they continued on. She could only hope that her being here was not going to change the time that Bilbo showed up to the company.

Just like Gandalf had said they had stopped at the Green Dragon. They needed as many supplies as they could gather.

"Rest as much as you can. We will be leaving here at eleven." Thorin told them.

Artemis needed some help to get off of the pony and she was thankful that Fili had helped her get off. "Thanks." She said softly tucking a strand of her loose curled brown hair behind her ear.

Fili smiled. "Anything to help, Lady Artemis."

Artemis smiled.

Gandalf came up to her. He handed her a small pouch.

Artemis looked at him in confusion. "What's this for?" She asked him softly trying not to alert the others that were around her.

Gandalf smiled and winked. "You'll need it. You'll need to buy supplies while you are here. Riding gloves perhaps?"

Artemis smiled. "Thank you Gandalf."

Gandalf nodded his head.

Artemis went to go and buy what she needed for this journey. She bought some fingerless riding gloves, some food that she knew that she could eat on her own since she had some food allergies that she had to make sure that would not happen, and a few other things. She had bought a ribbon for her curly locks to keep them away from her face.

She braided her hair and tied it off with the ribbon. She came back to the group and noticed that they were loading up their ponies with supplies. She tied her supplies to her pony.

"Lass you might want to eat before we leave here. Haven't seen you eat a thing since you got here in the company." Balin said showing his concern for the young woman who was now part of their company. He reminded her of a father. A father that she never really had and she was somewhat thankful for one of the dwarves was concerned about her wellbeing.

A small smile came to her lips. "I'll eat once I load up my pony." She said, as she finished tying her goods to her pony.

Balin nodded his head.

Soon enough they were on their way again after eating and drinking and getting their supplies that they needed.

Kili helped Artemis onto her pony again so she would not injure herself.

Artemis rode between Kili and Fili. Since at the moment those two were the one that had taken a liking to her besides Balin who was more of a father figure to her.

"Lady Artemis?" Fili asked looking at her.

"Hm?" Artemis hummed looking over at him. "Yes, Fili?"

"I was wondering. Well Kili and I were wondering what race are you exactly? We haven't quite figured it out."

Artemis laughed lightly which sounded like little bells. "I am the race of man."

Kili looked at her in surprise. "Man?! You are so small to be a man. You are about the height of a dwarf."

Artemis shook her head. A smile was on her lips. "Yes, I am short and I know it, but it isn't unheard of for a man or woman to be short where I am from." She laughed lightly.

"You are almost like a fairy." Kili said blushing a little.

Artemis laughed and used her hand to cover her laughing. "More like a pixie." She told him with a grin.

"Then how old are you? You can't be no more than 16 summers old." Fili said looking at her.

Artemis' eyes widened. She groaned. "Not here too."

"What?" Fili asked confused. He wasn't sure what was wrong. Had he said something wrong to her?

"How old do you think I am Fili?" She questioned. Her brown eyes locking with is blue ones. She was curious of what age he would guess.

"16 summers." He guessed.

Artemis laughed. She looked at Kili. "And how old do you think I am?"

"16 summers." Kili said looking at her with a small smile.

"I really hope that you two are not betting dwarves."

"Why?" Kili asked, confused of why she would say that.

"Because I am not a child in the standards of man." She said with a knowing look. She had always known that she hadn't looked like an adult since she had turned 18 years old. "I am 25."

"25 summers. In dwarf standards you would still be a child." Fili said.

Artemis laughed lightly. "Perhaps, but I am an adult by the standards of man."

"Tell me is it normal for a woman from your world to protect themselves?" Fili asked curiously.

Artemis looked at Fili confused. "What?"

"You told our Uncle that you could use dual swords." Said Kili with a smile.

Artemis' face flushed. "Well, no it's not normal for a woman to protect themselves, but those who do are well taught. I was well taught, but sadly I am rusty."

"Rusty. Well Fili can help you out there. We wouldn't want you to be rusty in sword play."

"He's right." Fili said with a smile. "Were you taught in any other forms of weapons?"

Artemis shook her head. "Sadly no. I always wanted to try archery, but my parents would not allow me. They thought it was bad enough that their eldest daughter, middle child wanted to know swordplay." The thought of her older brother and little sister ran through her mind. She of course missed them a lot. She didn't know if they had thought she was kidnapped or worse off dead because she remembered how she had gotten here. A car accident which could have very well killed her. She could only hope that it didn't kill her because it would still have a link into her mind most likely since she had been gifted with sight in her dreams. That was a gift that she wished that she never had because it always put her into a rotten mood or even a depressed mood. Something that was not good for others. They would not know how to deal with her.

"Lady Artemis are you alright?" Fili asked concerned about the young woman because she was silent for far too long. He was worried about her.

Artemis blinked a few times. "Huh? Oh sorry. I kind of got lost in my own thoughts." She said softly her face flushing red.

"That is alright Lady Artemis. As long as you are alright." Both brothers said with a smile.

"And if you want to learn archery I can teach you." Kili said with a wink.

Artemis smiled. "I would like that." She said, as she gripped the reins tighter in her hands.

"Do you think that Mr. Boggins will show up?" Kili asked curiously.

Artemis smiled. "He probably will. He has a side of him that loves adventure."

"He was a waste of time Miss Houston. We will not be seeing that hobbit on this journey and part of this company." Thorin said glaring at her.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "You have so little faith in other creatures. He'll show." She said firmly.

"Wait! Wait!" A voice yelled.

"Woah." Artemis called to her pony halting it. A smile came to her lips when she saw Bilbo running up to them. She smiled even more when she saw Bilbo handing the contract over to Balin.

"I signed it." Bilbo said.

Balin pulled out his pocket glad to look at it. He smiled at Bilbo. "Everything appears to be in order. Welcome Master Baggins to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

The dwarves cheered.

Thorin didn't look impressed. He glared at the young woman who sat on her pony. He didn't like it when someone talked back to him like she had. He didn't care if she had gifts or not. "Give him a pony."

"No, no, no, no, that-that won't be necessary, thank you, but I-I-I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know. I even got as far as Frogmorton once. WAGH!" Bilbo yelped, as Kili and Fili lifted him up onto the other pony that didn't have a rider.

They began on their journey again.

Sacks of money was being passed between the dwarves.

Artemis shook her head as she rode next to Gandalf.

"What's that about?" Bilbo asked Gandalf confused.

"Oh, they took wages on whether or not you'd turn up. Most of them bet you wouldn't. Artemis here didn't even bet." Gandalf stated.

"What did you think?"

"Hm." Gandalf caught the sack of money that was thrown his way. "My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second."

Bilbo sneezed loudly. "Oh. All this horse hair. I'm having a reaction." Bilbo said, as he searches his pockets for his handkerchief. "No, no, wait, wait, stop! Stop! We have to turn around."

Artemis rolled her eyes.

"What on Earth is the matter?" Gandalf asked.

"I forgot my handkerchief." Bilbo said.

Artemis pulled out a blue handkerchief that had a moon on it. Something that was part of her faith. She moved her pony around Gandalf and came up beside him. "Here." She said handing it to him.

His face flushed. "Thank you Miss Artemis."

Artemis smiled. "You're welcome. Keep it. I won't need it. Wouldn't want your allergies to get you." She said, as she scratched her palms.

"Move on." Thorin said commanding them to continue on their way.

"You'll have to manage without pocket handkerchiefs and a good many other things, Bilbo Baggins, before we reach our journey's end. You were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire, but home is now behind you, the world is ahead." Gandalf said looking at him. "And Artemis won't have everything that you need on this journey either."

Artemis rode ahead of them occasionally scratching her palms. She wasn't listening to what Gandalf had said about her. She was thinking about what was to come ahead of them on this journey.

XXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 3 of Kiss From a Rose. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. I know I should have updated this sooner, but I had lost my notebook that had this written in it and found it just recently. I got this chapter typed out as fast as I could so I could get it posted online. I hope that this chapter isn't too bad. Until next time. ~Rainbow Haired Girl


End file.
